Canada Day
by smlash
Summary: Birthdays by himself are fun, but Canada wished other nations acknowledged him on this day.


Today is a special day for Canada. June has just ended. It's now July 1st. This is Canada Day. A holiday in celebration of his birthday.

"I guess it's just you and me, right Kumajiro-san?" Canada sighs.

"Who?" The polar bear replies.

Canada doesn't expect anyone to care about his day. He's always overshadowed by America, and was unfortunate to have his birthday fall 3 days before America's. The world overlooks July 1 as just an ordinary day with little historical significance.

But Canada's fine with that. He's used to being invisible to the world. He has been for most of his time as a nation. The only important part of all of this is that his people remembers this day. They celebrate it, and they make him feel loved.

Canada carries Kumajiro outside. They spend time at the celebrations and festivals. He watches as people express their love for their nation so freely. The sights are beautiful, and will be even more so in the night when fireworks are lit.

America doesn't matter. None of the international problems are important. Today is about Canada and its people.

Canada is happy he's still a nation. He's glad that the people are so full of life. He'll do anything to keep his land pure and safe.

Being invisible to other nations isn't an issue to him. Not when there are so many people that see him everyday in their lives. After all, his people make up everything he represents and cares about.

_

Canada came home after visiting town. He's currently spending his time eating pancakes with maple syrup. He also made a batch for Kumajiro.

"Canada Day was great! I'm so happy that people still have all this Canadian spirit in them!" Canada quietly exclaims.

Kumajiro looks up from his food in confusion. They stare at each other, and then the bear proceeds to continue its pancakes.

Once the two of them finished their meals and cleaned up the kitchen, Canada took out the fireworks he bought earlier that day.

The nation walks to the porch of his house, the polar bear trailing behind him. His home is far from the city lights, which means that the skies are full of bright stars at night time.

A flame is lit, and a firework is set. The sky becomes decorated with vibrant colors. One firework after another goes off and illuminates the night. The space is full with crackling noises and dazzling lights. It's beautiful and a moment Canada wants to last forever.

This is when Canada's phone decides to ring. Which was annoying, because he was busy enjoying his day off. Why would his boss disturb him during this National holiday?

However, when he checks his phone, the caller was not his boss. It was America. This confused Canada. America doesn't usually check in on him, so why would he now? Canada wasn't politically involved with any American issues right now. So, that means America is calling for something else.

Hope builds up in his chest. His brother must have remembered his birthday!

"Hello? Hello?! Anyone there?!" America yells into his phone mic as soon as Canada answered.

Canada distances his phone a little from his ear. "Yes, I'm here."

"Good! Amazing!"

"Why are you calling, America?"

"Right, getting to that. Wait, who is this again?"

"It's me, Canada."

America doesn't respond.

"You called me, remember?"

"Oh yeah! I did!" America says. "I remember now, dude. Sorry, I was confused for a bit. Had one of those relatable moments where I forgot what I was doing. You that feeling, right?"

Canada laughs nervously. A firework goes off in the distance.

"What was that?!" America shouts. "Fireworks?"

"Yes. Well you see, today is-"

"Alright, so I just wanted to let you know, you're invited!"

"What?"

"To my birthday party, bro. You know, the Fourth of July, Independence Day? Ring any bells? Anyways, the party is on July 4, just same place like every year. Hope to see you there!"

"Oh." Canada whispers. His voice dejected. He felt disappointed. Why else would America call him for? "I'll be there."

"Before I go, there's something else I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

America audibly takes a deep breath. "Happy Birthday! You're amazing and cool, bro! I sometimes wish I could be just like you, you're an inspiration! Even though my citizens sometimes say they want to move to your place, I still love you! Stay awesome, 'kay?"

"Okay."

"Right, see ya, bye!"

America ends the call. Canada sighs and pets Kumajiro.

"Today was a blast! Someone actually remembered Canada." Canada says, full of glee.

"Who?" Kumajiro asks.

"Me, Canada."

He lays down on his porch. The sounds of fireworks and Kumajiro keeping him company.


End file.
